


Object Lessons

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherhood, Coming of Age, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage Faramir helps his brother to the Houses of Healing after an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object Lessons

The orderly looked up at the sound of a door opening. The sight of the steward's sons was hardly unfamiliar; he sighed and walked over.

Boromir released his hold on Faramir's shoulder and grasped the orderly's arm with the hand not bound to his side by strips of cloth. "What happened this time?" the orderly asked Faramir.

"Boulders," Faramir stated, "from the southern slopes of Mindolluin. You know how he enjoys showing off for his friends..."

The orderly settled Boromir into the chair by the hearth, careful not to jar the injured shoulder. Both he and Faramir heard the hiss as Boromir sucked in his breath. The orderly nodded to the quilt on the bed. "If you will see to your brother, my lord, I will find you a healer." He took a few steps toward the door before pausing. "You walked that far? From beyond the gates?"

Faramir ignored the peeved look his brother gave him. "How else will he learn the value of temperance?" The orderly smiled at that. So like Faramir, to turn even an injury into a lesson!

He had reached the hall before he realised Faramir must have sacrificed his under-tunic for his brother's sling.


End file.
